


As It Happens (I Fall Fast)

by withoutyourdress



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Filled Prompt, Minor Raven Reyes/Octavia Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutyourdress/pseuds/withoutyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Quick, kiss me. My cheating asshole ex is walking this way and I don't want them to see me, but at least if they do, they'll see that I've moved on. </p><p>or</p><p>Clarke writes and draws superheroes and does a little rescuing herself to save Lexa's broken heart. All it took was one meeting at an old Christmas party, a kiss to distract Lexa from her ex and a move from New York to Seattle to make it all work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Happens (I Fall Fast)

**Author's Note:**

> So I received this prompt (I've received plenty actually and I plan on succeeding in the majority of them) and well, this kind of got carried away from my original short one shot. This is not short but I had so much fun writing it and I hope you enjoy the read.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters.

**_*Beep*_ **

_“Lexa, are you there? Come on, you can’t stay mad at me. We are supposed to be forever, please don’t let this come between us, babe. She meant nothing to me, I swear. Lex, I know you’re-”_

“Message deleted.”

Lexa sighed heavily and sunk back into her office chair. She twirled a pen around her fingers and stared at her calendar, lost in thought. It had been just over three months since Harper, her ex-girlfriend’s hook-up on the side, had called her to tell her that they were seeing the same woman.

_“I didn’t know about you, I swear.” Harper had mentioned over the phone. “Echo was so convincing that she was single when we met at a bar near Water Street.”_

_Lexa remembered swallowing back the tears before replying to the other woman, “Why are you telling me this?”_

_“Because I don’t like getting dicked around and you don’t deserve it either. I saw a text you had sent and I’m so sorry that I’m calling you like this, I’m acting on emotions here but I just wanted to say I’m sorry, I didn’t know about you.” Harper then hung up the phone and it left Lexa in tears._

_When Echo arrived home later on that night, Lexa was waiting with a glass of wine in her hand, standing at the kitchen sink. She was staring at her girlfriend of five years, daring her to ask how she was._

_“Hey babe,” Echo stepped closer and Lexa could smell nicotine on her clothes._

_“You stink.” Lexa muttered, slowly taking a sip of her wine glass. “Where were you?”_

_“Oh, you know,” the taller woman shrugged with a half smile, “couple of us co-workers went out for some drinks at a bar just a few blocks from here. I came home as soon as I could afterward.”_

_Lexa raised an eyebrow and took another sip of her wine before taking in her girlfriend. The confidence the woman was oozing would normally be a turn on for her but knowing that she was being cheated on, the confidence was nearly sickening. She pondered for a moment on her next approach and tilted her head up slightly. “Which bar?”_

_“What?” Echo frowned, clearly caught off guard because Lexa had never questioned Echo’s whereabouts before._

_“There are a couple of bars around this area and I just wanted to know which one kept you out late.” Lexa shrugged, swirling the glass in her hand, eyeing the red liquid as it swooshed around._

_“Oh um,” the woman let out a small laugh, “I can’t remember the name actually. Silly right?”_

_“Yeah, silly.” The shorter woman snorted and licked her lips before glancing back at the fidgety movements of Echo. “So, you want to know what else happened tonight that was silly?”_

_Echo looked grateful for the change in discussion and tilted her head to the side with curiosity. “What, babe?”_

_Lexa just laughed, tilted her head back and laughed while trying to spit out what she wanted to say. “Your girlfriend called.” She chuckled and took another sip of her red wine, smiling into the glass, all the while not taking her eyes off of her girlfriend and the way her face went slightly pale. “Yeah, can you imagine that? Oh, but she didn’t call for you though, don’t worry. She called for me and I don’t know about you but I find that absolutely silly.”_

_Echo swallowed and took a small step toward Lexa with caution. “Lexa…”_

_That was all the confirmation Lexa needed to know that it wasn’t just some girl calling her to drive a wedge between them. This Harper chick was telling the truth._

_Before they knew it, Lexa’s wine glass whipped past Echo’s head and smashed against the fridge. Echo jumped and stood there wide-eyed at the woman across from her._

_“Get. Out.” Lexa whispered in a low haunting voice._

_“Lexa, babe, please let me explain.” Echo had the decency to show some sort of remorse or guilt, tears filling her eyes fast. “Please?”_

_“I don’t want to hear it, Echo. Get. The fuck out. Now.” Lexa all but screamed, shoving past her (ex)girlfriend and swinging the apartment door open. “NOW.”_

_She was too angry to be heartbroken at that very moment but later on in the night, when she goes to reach for a warm body, the tears will flow and Lexa will find herself completely broken._

“Lexa?” Lincoln’s voice pulled the woman out of her thoughts and gave he gave her a small smile. “We have that Media Gala to go to tonight and a meeting in five with Abby, are you coming?”

Lexa sighed and threw her pencil on her desk, closing up her binder of rough drafts. She was the city’s finest journalist and her best work was always written on paper with pencil, before typing it up. The Media Gala was held once a year and the largest cities around North America took turns hosting it. It was in Seattle that year and Lexa had been asked to cover some of it so she really had no choice but to go.

Echo would have no choice but to go because she was a news reporter for the local news station. It was how they had met after all.

Five minutes later, Lexa walked into the conference room with Lincoln behind her. She took a seat between Raven and Octavia, both of them patting her shoulder lightly before turning their attention back to their boss.

“I will make this quick since I know you want to go dress up in your finest for tonight’s events and I have to go pick up my daughter from the airport.” Abby crossed the room and placed her hands on the board meeting table, looking at every individual in front of her. “We are going to this gala tonight and we are going to shine like we’ve never shone before.” The rest of the room nodded before she continued, “Lexa, I want you out there first. I want you getting everything you can about the opening, who is showing up and anything else you can think of. Then Bellamy can take over and you can enjoy the rest of your night…” Abby went off to give the rest of her team their orders before standing up straight. “And as most of you are aware, my daughter, Clarke, is one of the main attractions there tonight with those comic book folk, so be sure to stop by and say hi to her.”

Lexa had met her daughter once before at a Christmas party. Clarke seemed sweet enough and introduced herself to everyone she had met at the party. They talked about Clarke’s comic book series because Echo was so enthralled by a cape-wearing lesbian superhero, saving the world one innocent at a time. She vaguely remembers Clarke blushing at Echo’s compliments but she also remembers the way Clarke held her own gaze for longer than necessary before brushing past them to greet others.

“I can’t believe I get to interview people while on camera!” Raven said excitedly as they exited the conference room, Octavia hanging off of her arm.

“I get to snap pictures all night.” Octavia grinned then moved to wrap an arm around Lexa. “You get to do it all, really. How do you feel about that?”

Lexa just smiled and shrugged.

“Come on Lex, it’s going to be fun tonight. We’ll find you some hot lady and you can forget all about that cheating asshat.” Raven cooed, turning Lexa to look at her. “If anything, we’ll hang out until this thing shuts down and just have fun together, yeah?”

“Easy for you to say,” Lexa rolled her eyes a bit, “you two are together.”

“So?” Octavia shrugged and pulled Lexa back toward her. “Raven and I can keep our hands off each other. I mean it is possible.”

Raven shrugged and backed away from her girlfriend, hands up in the air. “I won’t touch her while you’re in sight. Deal?”

“I don’t care if you guys do whatever.” Lexa laughed a little and waved them away. “I’m going to grab my stuff, I’ll meet you at your apartment.”

“We’ll have fun, yeah?” Octavia planted a kiss on the woman’s cheek and grinned when she received a genuine nod.

* * *

The night was still young but Lexa managed to do her job first before finding the nearest bar and ordering a beer. She sat down on the barstool and turned around to face the ever growing crowd. There was a band that was finally setting up on stage and Lexa knew she was in for a long night.

She skimmed her surroundings and watched as Raven confidently spoke to another media mogul out on the red carpet, interviewing him while Octavia was taking pictures very professionally. She sighed because at one point in her life, she lived for these types of events. She enjoyed surrounding herself with big names and friendly faces and she loved having Echo right by her side. It was their thing and since the Echo aspect was no longer involved, she just didn’t have that fire in her that night.

“So,” a husky voice said right beside her, “who are they?”

Lexa blinked, not having heard someone approach her, and furrowed her brows slightly. “I’m sorry?” She looked up and noticed a very familiar attractive blonde in an off white dress complimented with a very fitting leather jacket.

“The person that broke your heart.” The blonde ordered two more beers and slid one over to Lexa, smiling softly.

“She’s no one.” Lexa breathed and shook her head, swallowing slightly.

“I don’t think she’s a no one if she causes you to look like that.”

“It’s not her, it’s her actions.” Lexa sat up straight and adjusted the tie around her neck, trying to get her emotions in check. She dared to look at the blonde beside her again and then it clicked on who she was. “Clarke Griffin.”

“Lexa Wilde.” Clarke grinned and held out her hand. She chuckled at the look of surprise that crossed the brunette’s features. “We’ve met before, don’t look so surprised.”

“Right. A couple of years ago.” Lexa gave her a half smile and then grabbed her beer, taking a sip. “I didn’t think you’d remember my name though.”

“Are you kidding?” Clarke sat down right next to Lexa, facing outwards just like her as she subtly looked the woman up and down, checking her out. “It’d be stupid of me to forget someone as highly attractive as you,” she took a sip of her beer before adding, “and talented.”

Lexa blushed slightly and took in a deep breath. “How is your superhero coming along?” She wasn’t one to read the comics but since Echo was into them, she flipped through most of them and admired the artwork.

Clarke laughed and put her beer down, turning to face her company. “Costia? Oh you know, kicking ass and taking names. I’ve given her a sidekick which I originally wasn’t going to do, but I think she deserves one.”

“In the form of a lover?” Lexa quirked an eyebrow and realized quickly that she was going to be enjoying this woman’s company a great deal and if talking about her comic book was a way to keep it up, she’d do it.

“Oh no.” Clarke scoffed and scrunched her face up. “Costia has a girlfriend, Anya, but she’s strictly human with no powers of the like. Plus the sidekick is a cute guy, I’ve named him Monty.”

“Interesting. Most superheroes date the smart ones that end up getting something.” Lexa nodded.

“I’m not most comic book artists.” Clarke shrugged and then leaned forward to catch Lexa’s attention. “It doesn’t offend me that you’re not into comics. We can talk about something else.”

“I’m enjoying this actually.” Lexa grinned and for the first time in over a month, she stopped thinking about Echo. She was in this conversation with a very attractive blonde and nothing else was really important at that moment in time. “I’ve admired your artwork, though I admit I haven’t read any of your comics, the art was more than enough to interest me. Do you draw anything else?”

Clarke’s eyes lit up and nodded eagerly. “I have a studio loft that no one knows about here in Seattle. It’s where I stay when I’m visiting my mother and it’s also where I escape everything comic book related. I love painting murals, I love painting portraits, I love sketching the fairy boats as they come and go.”

Lexa was caught up in Clarke’s passion and listened intently on the way the woman would describe her artwork and what it meant for her. “I’ve seen a few abstract paintings scattered around our office building floor, are those yours?”

Clarke bit her lip with one nod and sighed dreamily. “My mom thought colour would liven up the building. They’re a few of my first pieces ever.”

“You’re very talented as well, Clarke.” Lexa bumped her shoulder against the blonde’s with a soft smile.

“So am I helping?” Clarke changed the subject and waved the bartender over for another round.

“With?”

“Taking your mind off of your ex’s actions.” Clarke stated seriously and stood up from her stool, pressing the outside of her thigh into Lexa’s leg. She tucked a few strands of hair behind Lexa’s ear and pulled back, soft blue eyes blinking at her with adoration.

“Definitely.” Lexa whispered with a nod.

“This woman, who broke your heart, is she the one I met at the Christmas party?” Clarke rolled her eyes at the small nod and sighed. “She gave me her number that night and said if I wanted to do a piece on my work, she’d be more than happy to find me a time slot with the news station.”

Lexa swallowed and jerked her leg away because maybe that confession was a little too fresh for her still. She didn’t budge however when a soft hand cupped her face and she was looking into Clarke’s sincere eyes.

“I didn’t use the number.” Clarke murmured then grinned a little. “I did contemplate it though just to see if I could talk to you.”

“Why me? We barely spoke during that party.” Lexa’s confused face was adorable.

“Exactly.” Clarke retracted her hand. “It’s what you didn’t say that caught my attention. My mother has been bragging about you for years, Lexa. She can’t wait to make you CEO of her company,” at Lexa’s wide eyes, Clarke cursed and then winced, “so I realize I should not have said that, I’m sorry.”

“CEO?!” Lexa nearly squeaked and looked around the crowded room.

“Can we pretend that I never even mentioned that? My mom will kill me and we all know how fierce and unreasonable Abigail Griffin can be when she’s angered.” The blonde pouted.

“I-” The brunette nodded sharply because she wouldn’t even know what to do with that information. But she needed to curb her curiosity, “Why wouldn’t you be CEO of Grounder News?”

“I’ve made it very clear that this company needs to stay as far away from me as possible.” Clarke blew hair away from her face and picked her beer up off the counter and took a sip. “So, Lexa Wilde, do you mind if I hang off your arm for the remainder of the night?”

“Uh,” Lexa licked her bottom lip where a dribble of beer spilled and shook her head, “definitely not.”

\--

Lexa was having fun and even made it to the dance floor with Clarke, Raven and Octavia. All of them were a little tipsy and Lexa decided a round of water was what they needed to rejuvenate.

Octavia and Raven disappeared for a bit and that only left Clarke and Lexa back in the same spot they were in when they first met earlier that evening.

“Well it’s about midnight and I told my mom I’d meet her for a drink an hour ago.” Clarke sighed, disappointed that she would eventually have to leave the beauty sitting beside her.

“It’s okay. I should probably go soon anyway.” Lexa stretched a bit and noticed the way Clarke’s eyes flickered down to where her crisp white button up stretched across her chest. She didn’t have time to rebuttal with a remark however because her eyes darted up toward the other side of the bar and noticed a familiar figure standing there, examining her surroundings.

“Are you serious right now?” Lexa hissed and ducked a bit, causing Clarke to laugh awkwardly before turning around to see who the woman was hiding from.

“Huh.” Clarke recognized her immediately because Echo was wearing the same dress she wore at that Christmas party and well, the blonde didn’t think it was very flattering then but she definitely thinks it was even less flattering at that moment. “She’s coming this way. I don’t know if she noticed you or not.”

Lexa ducked a bit more and grabbed Clarke by the arms and spun them around so Clarke was now facing Echo, slowly making her way through to crowd and toward the bar. Lexa’s green eyes looked up at the blonde, pleading for something, to help her in some way, but she didn’t know how.

Clarke read her like a book though and gave her a half smile. “She’s coming.” She whispered under her breath and never took her eyes off of Lexa’s. Her hands gripped the woman’s waist, straightening her up before sliding them up her sides. Her right hand grabbed ahold of Lexa’s skinny tie and pulled her forward a bit, her left hand cupping the side of Lexa’s neck. “Trust me.” She barely whispered.

Lexa stopped breathing the moment she felt Clarke’s hands on her waist and soon the rest of the room melted away. Blue eyes were shining with trust and lust and everything in between. She parted her lips when there was a tug on her tie and soon the words “trust me” meant the world to her and she did; at that moment she put all the trust she had into the blonde that was currently grabbing her by the collar of shirt and spun them around.

Clarke hummed in satisfaction when her back hit the counter of the bar and she chuckled breathlessly when Lexa caught herself with her hands on either side of her. But the blonde didn’t have to wait very long for Lexa to follow her lead because she saw something snap in those green trusting eyes and her lips were taken hostage by the softest kiss she had experienced in a long time.

Lexa nearly whimpered when a hand went back to her tie and pulled her even closer, allowing the kiss to grow into something hungrier. She was drowning. They were both drowning but neither one was ready to come up for air.

Unfortunately, Echo came along in the form of a lifeboat and awkwardly cleared her throat. She hid no sign of surprise when Clarke was the first to pull back and glare at her.

“Hi.” Echo mumbled lowly.

Lexa rested her forehead against the side of Clarke’s head and kept her eyes closed because she was still reeling from that kiss. She was still taking in the moment.

“Hi?” Clarke played dumbed but gave her new company a friendly smile. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“We met at Lexa’s staff Christmas party.” Echo pointed out.

Lexa heard her name and turned to finally look at Echo, for the first time in over three months. “Is there something you need?” She asked in a short tone. She breathed easily when she felt Clarke’s arms slide around her waist, resting her chin on the woman’s shoulder.

“I just thought maybe we should talk. It’s been over three months and we’ve yet to talk.” Echo sighed.

“I told you, Echo, there’s nothing to talk about.” Lexa wanted to rub her forehead in frustration but her hands were tucked inside Clarke’s leather jacket, her palms flat against the soft fabric of the woman’s dress. “You cheated. End of discussion.”

“Lex-” Echo began but was stopped by Clarke holding her hand up.

“Look, I’m sure you want your apology to be really genuine and you have a whole speech lined up to try and win Lexa back but we are kind of on a date here. You’re upsetting my date so I would really like it if you left.” Clarke tugged Lexa closer to her, nuzzling her neck a bit but it wasn’t just for show; she was enchanted.

Lexa stood up straighter, clenched her jaw and nodded toward Echo. “I have nothing to say. Please just leave.”

Clarke didn’t even wait for Echo to leave before she tilted Lexa’s head back toward her and resumed kissing her. Her hand slid up the side of Lexa’s neck while the other found the belt loop of her black skinny jeans, pressing them closer together. She caught Lexa’s moan in another round of deep kisses, not even caring about the public display of affection she was showing.

Clarke knew she was very well known and she knew that there were reporters everywhere at a Media gathering that huge but she did not care. If Lexa wasn’t pushing her away then she wasn’t going to worry about it.

Very vaguely did both women hear Echo shuffle away, muttering under her breath.

* * *

***Beep***

_“Lexa, Lexa, Lexa. Where have you gone? Rave and I are sorry for leaving you alone but-”_

There was some static noise before another voice cut in over the voicemail.

_“We’re not sorry actually because have you seen the front page of Grounder News? You’re welcome by the way. I took that epic shot of you and hot comic artist making out. Seriously, Echo who?”_

Lexa raised an eyebrow but held back a smirk as she stretched back on the couch she had crashed on the night before. She felt a soft body land in her lap with a fresh cup of coffee held up in front of her. “Morning.”

“Good morning.” Clarke grinned and leaned in to kiss the brunette on the cheek. “Did you sleep okay?”

“I haven’t slept that well in a very long time, thank you.” Lexa hummed into her coffee, savouring the bittersweet taste of it. “Thank you for letting me crash here.”

“Anytime.” Clarke shrugged and reached over onto her coffee table, grabbing the morning newspaper she collected from outside her loft door. “Looks like we made the front page.”

Lexa clutched at her hot cup and gave Clarke a lopsided smile. “We look good together, don’t you think?”

Clarke stared at the picture of them and admired Lexa’s jawline and her business casual attire. Suddenly the idea of leaving the woman was more heartbreaking than she’d thought it’d be. “I leave tomorrow for New York,” she murmured and shifted in the brunette’s lap so that she was straddling the woman, being careful not to spill the hot coffee, “but I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me the next time I’m in town?”

Lexa nodded silently before whispering, “I would love that.”

Clarke sighed dramatically and ran her hands over muscular shoulders that were perfectly on display with Lexa’s white tank top. “That is of course if you are still single. Someone as gorgeous, sweet and talented as you cannot stay on the market for long.”

Lexa stared at the blonde for a few moments, watching as the woman shifted awkwardly under her intense gaze. She moved, leaning forward to place her coffee on the table behind Clarke, one arm holding the body in her lap tightly. She sat back and moved her hands up Clarke’s back then down again, squeezing her hips before tipping her body forward once more and kissing the blonde. She didn’t even miss a beat with deepening the kiss, her fingers dipping under Clarke’s t-shirt, nails scratching gently along her sides.

Clarke gasped into the kiss and found herself pushing her hips into Lexa, winding her hands in wild and wavy hair. Pulling back, she moaned quietly when Lexa placed kisses down her neck and back up toward her ear. “Why don’t you take me off the market then?” The brunette whispered hotly against a sensitive lobe before enveloping the bud into her mouth.

“Fu- Lexa.” Clarke chuckled breathlessly and pulled back slightly, taking in flushed cheeks in front of her. “Did I just score me a girlfriend?”

Lexa shrugged with a raise of a teasing eyebrow. “Depends, are you taking me off the market?” Her hands drifted down to bare legs, playing with the bottom of Clarke’s shorts.

Clarke bit her lip before trapping Lexa’s body between hers and the cushions of the couch. “Yes, definitely.” She growled before claiming the woman beneath her.

* * *

***Beep***

_“Hey sexy, it’s just me. I’m only calling to tell you that my flight has been changed to later this evening. I know I promised we’d have the whole afternoon together but I had a last minute press meeting about my comic series and well, you know how that goes. I’m so sorry, I promise to make it up to you after I get there, anyway, business calls but I can’t wait to see you.”_

Lexa smiled as she finished checking her voicemail. It was a known fact that she and Clarke were dating. Well, long distance dating as it were. They shared all of their moments together after the Media Gala in Clarke’s secret loft, getting to know one another - physically and otherwise. Since then they met up during a quick layover when Clarke was flying to LA and spent the whole time in a small coffee shop in the airport, learning more about each other. (They may have also spent about 10 minutes heavily making out in a stall before Clarke had to leave again.)

They spoke every night, even if it were a just a quick good night and they’d Skype at least twice a week. They were making it work and it was all the better for Octavia and Raven as well. They no longer had to worry about how lonely and sad their best friend was.

Abby was more than thrilled to learn that the kiss that showed up on the front page of her paper wasn’t just for show but the real deal. She adored Lexa beyond words and even though she wanted to give her daughter’s girlfriend special treatment at work, she had to remain professional. That didn’t mean she couldn’t silently cheer for them to last forever. She found Lexa to be focused and head strong. She was a talented writer and it made her an excellent journalist. Abby even faked being sick one day to see if Lexa could handle running the company all by herself.

Lexa stressed the fuck out about it, of course, but Clarke texted her to say she’d be more than fine and to just see herself as some sort of commander and make sure what needs to get done, gets done.

Lexa nailed it. Abby was so impressed, she slipped in a raise without anyone else noticing.

So there Lexa sat, at the airport bar waiting for her girlfriend to land. She understood Clarke’s schedule was super crazy and for the most part, unpredictable. Lexa led a similar life in her career. It had been three months since she’d last physically touched the woman and was itching to do so.

“So,” a very familiar husky voice came up beside her, sending warm chills down her spine, “who are they?”

Lexa hid the smirk and turned to face a gorgeous blonde with her hair in loose ponytail, face void of any make-up, and looking absolutely magnificent in her jeans and oversized hoodie. “I’m sorry?” She slid her foot out from her stool and hooked it around the newest arrival’s knee, inching her closer.

“The person making you look like a love sick puppy.” Clarke whispered before smiling and nudging her nose against her girlfriend’s, stealing a kiss from her.

They both sighed heavily into the kiss, not ready to break apart, even though there were whispers around them.

“I’ve missed you.” Lexa breathed and pulled back, sucking her own bottom lip into her mouth briefly, watching as Clarke did the same.

“Me too, babe.” Clarke grinned and grabbed the woman’s hand, pulling her off the barstool.

“Where is your suitcase?” Lexa asked, only noticing a small pack being carried by the blonde and nothing else.

“Did you know that we’ve been dating for six months now?” Clarke ignored the other woman’s question and squeezed her hand as she weaved them in and out of crowds through the airport, nearing the arrival’s exit.

“I did, actually.” The brunette hip-checked Clarke with a knowing grin. “Wanna celebrate this occasion?”

“Uh, yeah.” Clarke sped up their walk and soon they were in Lexa’s car, driving toward the secret Seattle loft.

Sometime in the middle of the night, a storm rolled in. Clarke and Lexa had fallen asleep after a couple of rounds of making out and making love. The thunder had woken up the blonde, her eyes flashing open as the wind picked up.

“You okay?” Lexa asked in a sleepy voice, moving her body closer to the blonde’s. “Are you scared of storms?”

“I just hate the wind.” Clarke muttered and turned to face her girlfriend, curling her hand over the woman’s bare hip. “I sold my apartment in New York,” she whispered into the night. She noticed sleepy green eyes were now staring at her, “and I’ve decided that I kind of like the west coast.”

Blinking, Lexa lifted her head up a bit. “Are you moving here?”

Clarke grinned at the excitement in her girlfriend’s voice. “Actually, I have moved back. The reason I had no suitcase was because I’ve already made the move. I’ve been here all day packing things away.”

Lexa sat up and glared at Clarke, her eyes narrowing. “You were here this whole time today? But I picked you up from the airport.”

“Mom dropped me off.” Clarke winked and pulled that gorgeous body back down to the bed. “Don’t be mad, Lex. I’m trying to be romantic here.” Her blue eyes were glowing in the dark as the lightening lit up the loft. She kissed Lexa’s pouting lips before getting a little more serious. “I was also wondering if you’d like to maybe, move in with me?”

“Clarke...” Lexa’s eyes lit up the room as well. “Are you serious right now? What about your comic book series?”

“I can draw from here. I’m renting out an office at Grounder News to do all of my business parts and I figured I can share this space with both my comic world and my other art world. I want to be here, with you. I want to see where this goes.” Clarke was determined to make it all work. She knew it was all going to just as long as Lexa was on board.

“I wouldn’t be in your way?” Lexa asked, glancing around the open concept loft and seeing the easels and paints scattered at one end of the room.

“No.” Clarke shook her head. “I’ve cleaned out my supply room in the back and figured on the off chance that you did say yes, it can be your office for when you’re doing work.” She nodded with a grin on her face.

“You’ve thought this through.” Lexa breathed, rolling over to straddle her girlfriend, looking down at her with nothing but love in her eyes. “Clarke?” She whispered over the sound of the thunder, bending over and lacing her fingers through the blonde’s. “I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Clarke stared up at her girlfriend before swallowing heavily, heart pounding hard in her chest. “I’ve fallen so hard and fast for you too.”

Lexa’s hair curtained them away from the storm as she kissed Clarke slowly. “I’d love to move in with you.”

“Yesssss!” Clarke hissed playfully and with the storm forgotten, they decided to do a little more celebrating.

* * *

***Beep***

_“Echo, hi. It’s me. I know it’s been a long time since we’ve talked but I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee sometime? I was hurt and I don’t regret pushing you away but if you’re still wanting any type of closure, I’m here. Call me back if you’d like, okay? Okay. Bye.”_

Lexa sat in their old booth, her eyes peering over toward the entrance when Echo walked in. They crossed paths a few times in their fields of business but kept it strictly professional and hadn’t exchanged many words in the meantime.

“Hey.” Echo slid into the booth after order her regular cup of coffee. She took off her jacket and gave her ex a soft smile. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” Lexa nodded with a genuine smile, her eyes flicking down to the ring on her finger briefly. It was still so fresh, the feeling of having Clarke slide the simple white gold engagement ring on her finger a few nights prior.

Being observant, Echo’s eyes followed green ones and smiled. “It’s good to see you happy.”

Lexa’s eyes searched hazel and shook her head a bit. “There was a time when we were happy, you know that right? At least I was.”

“I know.” Echo nodded, showing no sign of argument. “So Clarke is treating you right?”

“More than right.” Lexa took a sip of her coffee and leaned back a bit in her seat. “Do you have anyone in your life?”

“Not really, no. I mean I had a pretty bad break up last month and let’s just say karma is real and she’s a bitch.” Echo laughed and shrugged, looking defeated. “I’m sorry for the way I treated you, Lex. I’m so sorry for hurting you in ways I can’t take back. And I’m honestly happy that you found someone like Clarke to treat you in ways I couldn’t.”

“I don’t want to know why you cheated, I’m past all of this now.” Lexa motioned between them. “It’s been over a year and we’ll be okay. We’re okay.” She reached over to grab Echo’s hand, squeezing it gently.

“Friends?” Echo asked, hope evident in her voice.

“Friends.” Lexa smiled and for the first time in over a year, she could breathe easy around Echo.

They sat there in the booth like old friends, exchanging stories in their personal lives and careers. Lexa found out that Echo thought she had found the one to marry one day only to find that she was being played and experienced for the first time in her life what a broken heart truly felt like. Hence karma being a bitch.

Echo found out that Clarke proposed at Abby’s 50th birthday party, stealing the limelight but Abby didn’t care because she may be a little bit in love with Lexa as well.

In two hours, they managed to repair a friendship that they once lost during their time in a relationship.

“Am I interrupting?” Clarke came up to their booth with a soft friendly smile on her face. She took a seat next to Lexa, kissing her on the cheek.

“Not at all.” Echo was the first to speak, enthralled by the love the two women in front of her, set off. “Congratulations on the engagement, Clarke.”

“Thank you.” Clarke nodded, lacing her fingers with Lexa’s and nuzzling her neck. “I have an early flight to the New York Comic Convention tomorrow so I wanted to quickly stop in and say good night.”

“I’ll come home with you.” Lexa whispered back, kissing Clarke’s forehead before looking at Echo. “It was nice catching up,” she said sincerely. “We’ll get together again soon.”

Clarke shuffled out of the booth and gently tugged Lexa with her. She waved bye to Echo and wrapped an arm around her bride to be, keeping her close until they reached their home.

* * *

***Beep***

_“I hardly find it fair that you’re keeping the birthday girl all to yourself, Clarke. I’m her mother-in-law and I deserve to spoil Lexa just as much as you do. Okay, maybe not as much as you do but I have rights to see her. Please tell me you’ll be dressed around 6pm tonight because I’m stopping by with presents.”_

Lexa couldn’t stop laughing as the phone rang again and a very impatient Clarke huffed loudly. She was seriously trying to give her wife an amazing and mind blowing orgasm when the answering machine picked up again.

***Beep***

_“You know, just because you are only one week into your marriage, doesn’t mean you can shut the world out for that long. You have a honeymoon planned next week and you’re stealing my best worker away for two weeks. The least you can do is allow me to wish Lexa a happy birthday…”_

Clarke waited for a few moments before resuming her duty as a perfect wife and giving Lexa everything she ever wanted. She dipped her head back down and kissed Lexa thoroughly, the feeling of hands on her bare back roping her into a world of moans and burning touches.

Lexa arched her body and groaned when Clarke started to do amazing things with her tongue between her legs. Eyes rolling in the back of her head, the brunette was a goner and knew her 26th birthday would be one she’d never forget.

After spending the morning in bed between orgasms, breakfast cupcakes and cuddles, Clarke finally managed to pry them away from their bed and moved the party to the shower.

After a long and very fulfilling shower, they got dressed and Clarke sat Lexa down on the couch, holding something behind her back. “So, I’ve been working hard on my comic series and I’ll have you know that you’re the first person to see this because I haven’t even released it yet.”

Lexa sat there looking giddy because when she fell in love with Clarke, she fell in love with her artwork and she even read the comic series, Costia kom Skaikru, in one sitting when Clarke was away on a business trip. She fell in love with the whole package.

Gently, Clarke held out a very crisp copy of a comic book that she had yet to release any information on. She watched as Lexa took it from her hand as if it were fragile glass. She smiled nervously when Lexa’s eyes lit up and stared at the cover for, what seemed like hours. “Do you like?”

Lexa was staring at a comic book version of herself. A warrior of sorts with heavy armour on, a red cloak draped around her shoulder and war paint spread across her eyes, making the green pop. She was holding a sword in the air, a black horse racing behind her. Her fingers traced over the title: Heda Leksa.

“This is me?” She finally asked, her heart beating wildly in her chest with excitement, adoration and love.

“Well,” Clarke shrugged sheepishly and dropped her hands to her sides, “only if you want it to be.”

“You made me a comic book character?” Green eyes blinked widely with a look of wonder on her face.

“Not just any character Lex,” Clarke sat down beside her wife and grinned, “she’s the Commander. She’s the next obstacle for Costia and her trusty band of friends.”

“Oh.” Lexa was in love.

“Happy birthday, Lexa Wilde.” The blonde kissed her wife softly. “You’re officially in all of my worlds.”

Lexa chuckled and shrugged, hugging the comic book to her chest, leaning into Clarke. “As long I’m with you, I don’t care where I am.”

* * *

Lexa became Grounder News youngest CEO when her mother-in-law decided to quit and travel around the world while she still had life left in her.

Clarke’s two comic book series, _Costia kom Skaikru_ and _Heda Leksa_ , were turned into very successful movies that opened up a whole new generation of comic book readers, writers and artists.

The two became quick icons of the Media world. They soaked it in. They were successful, in love and very happy. They didn’t stray from their secret lair in Seattle and they spoiled their friends with gifts as well as donate millions to charities that meant the world to them.

***Beep***

_“So, hey guys. Listen, Tavia and I need your help. We kind of partied a little too hard and ended up in the drunk tank. Could you guys come rescue us like the real life heroes you are? Princess? Heda Lexa? Please? We’ll buy you donuts with sprinkles and we love you both so much.”_

And yes, they ended up being real life heroes to their best friends because they never gave up getting into trouble with the law, one way or another.

“Well, snap on your cloak and war paint Commander, and lets go get those delinquents.” Clarke teased her wife as they got into the car in the middle of the night, speeding off toward another successful chapter in their life.

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me on tumblr if you'd like: withoutyourdress


End file.
